


Misunderstandings + Coming Out = Surprising Outcome

by crowleys_moose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abaddon and Castiel are BFFs, Ace!Abaddon, Alternate Universe, Asexuality, Coming Out, Drag Queen!Sam, F/M, Fluff, Misunderstandings, abaddean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleys_moose/pseuds/crowleys_moose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advice- If you're asexual and on a date, try to come out to them on the first date. If you wait for two months, you will probably have some jerk try to break up you and your significant other because of your sexuality. </p><p>Abaddon learns this the hard way, and it leads into a surprising outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings + Coming Out = Surprising Outcome

A sex addicted man + an asexual woman = imbalanced equation set for potential disaster

Abaddon had no idea how to tell Dean that she was asexual. Yeah, they’ve had sex before, but she always had ambivalent towards the sex. She believed that her ambivalence played in Dean’s broken ego. He just wasn’t the same happy man she met 2 years ago, and began dating 2 months ago. 

She walked around in her favorite bookstore, thinking of ways to tell Dean that she’s ace. As Abby thought more about the ways to tell him, she thought about all the possible ways he could respond, both negative and positive. The possible negative responses were clouding her mind. Abby bit down on her red nail polish chipped nails on instinct, not realizing that she was doing this. 

Abaddon looked down, and was startled to realize that she hasn’t bitten her nails since the day she met Dean.

“Excuse me?” a quiet but deep voice queried. Abaddon turned around, a smile growing on her face. 

“Castiel,” she greeted, her voice cracking “hi!” 

Castiel frowned, hearing the crack in her voice. “Hey, what’s wrong, AbbY?”

“Nothing? Why would anything be wrong?”

“You’re chewing your nails.”

Abaddon tilted her eyes down to see that he was correct. Damn. She realized she was very anxious, but it didn’t occur to her how nervous she actually was. “Uh…” Abaddon begin, pushing her hand down with the other hand “I’m fine.”

Castiel crossed his arms, eyebrows arched up in disbelief and his lips tightening. Abaddon recognized the “don’t give me that bullshit” face immediately. She huffed out a sigh and she closed her eyes. “Alright,” she opened her eyes “I’m trying to figure out how to tell Dean I’m ace.”

“Who’s this man candy of yours?” Castiel arched a curious eyebrow up.

Abaddon narrowed her eyes at her close friend’s use of the word man candy. “Don’t ever use the word man candy in a sentence ever again, first off. Dean is a guy I’ve known for 2 years whom I’ve been dating for 2 months.” 

“Ah..and he’s a sex addicted man?” Abaddon nodded slowly, and Castiel bit his lip, thinking about his response.

“If he truly loves you, I’m pretty sure he could care less of you being into sex. Don’t roll your eyes at me, I know you’re not a fan of cheesy bullshit, but it applies to you. If he loves you, you not getting a libido or being sexually attracted to someone is not gonna affect him.”

Abaddon took her friend’s words in, and analyzed them word by word. She nodded slowly, her shoulders straightening and a confident smile on her face. “You’re right, Cas. If he loves me, then good. And if he doesn’t, then Dean was a dick who didn’t deserve my love anyway!”

“Yeah! You go girl!” Castiel grinned as Abaddon walked away with extra pep in her steps and confidence. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a familiar face for trouble.

Crowley.

“Oh fuck.” Cas mumbled, looking at Abaddon in the distance. 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Abaddon unlocked the door to her and her boyfriend’s house, opening the door slowly. “Dean, baby,I’m home.” Abaddon called out, looking around. No answer. “Dean?”

“Hey Abby,” Dean greeted, a pissed off look on his face “how was your trip out?”

“Good…Dean, why do you look like I just wrecked your car?”

Dean pursed his lips, shaking his head and chuckling quietly. “Oh like you wouldn’t know,” Dean sneered.

What the hell is wrong with him, she thought to herself.

“You know, I was confused as to how you seemed like the sex we had didn’t do anything for you. But I didn’t push it because I’m a good boyfriend.”

“Dean…” Abaddon began, about to come out but he cut her off.

“And to find out that you’re fucking some other guy? You don’t know how much that pisses me the fuck off. I knew there was something about you, but now that I figured out you’re a slut, it all makes sense.”

“I’m not fucking any guy, you dick,” Abaddon growled, clenching her teeth down while clenching her fists “why would I fuck some other guy?! You know what, why the fuck would I even be talking to some other guy as any more than a friend?!”

“SO YOU’RE FUCKING SOME GIRL?! CHEATING ON ME SOME OTHER SLUT?!” Dean shouted, the veins in his wrists popping out from clenching his fists. He let out a snarl, and was gritting his teeth.

“NO YOU FUCKING PRICK! I’M NOT FUCKING ANYBODY ELSE AND I’M NOT CHEATING ON YOU WITH SOMEONE ELSE!” Abaddon screamed, her hand shaking from the anger that was boiling in her. What would make him think such a bullshit statement?

“You know what? Fuck you, Dean.” Abaddon snarled and threw one of the dining chairs at the wall and kicking the edge of the doorway, leaving a large dent and a crack. Dean watched his girlfriend walk out of the room and her boxer, Candy, following after her.

Dean let out a scream and picked up the small circular dining table, and threw it against the window. He ran his fingers through his hair, pulling on the short strands. A small clump rests in his palm and he tried to regain normal breathing. “How could she do this to me…” Dean mumbled quietly, closing his eye”…how could I disappoint her?”

~2 hours later of sulking later~

Dean lifted his head up to the noise of his front door being opened, and heels clacking against the floor. Sammy was here, and he was in all of his glory…er…her glory. The whole pronouns bullshit still confused him. Sam walked into the kitchen, raising a painted thin eyebrow.

“Oh my, did a tornado come through your kitchen?” Sam queried, looking at the large holes and cracks in the wall as well as the broken chair and partially broken table. A shorter guy walked into the kitchen behind Sam, and he recognized him from the pictures Crowley showed him. Dean stood up quickly, clenching his fist at the oblivious man.

“So it’s you,” Dean snarled, watching the short guy’s head turn around to face him and tilt his head in confusion at his words “Castiel. The man that my girl’s been fucking.”

“What?” Castiel was taken aback by his words. Sam was confused and looked over at Dean.

“You’ve been fucking my girl.” Dean growled, and Castiel narrowed his eyes at the statement.

“What the fuck?”

“Crowley showed me the picture. And I’d understand why she’d go for a guy like you,” Dean stepped closer and grabbed the front of his shirt, pinning him against the wall and raising him by . His hands inched closer to Castiel’s throat, and he was pulled away by his much larger brother.

“DEAN! WHAT THE HELL?!” Sam pulled him away from Castiel, causing Cas to fall down awkwardly.

“CROWLEY TOLD ME ABOUT THOSE TWO SEEING EACH OTHER!” Dean growled, a vein popping from his forehead and his teeth grinding down.

Sam eyed Castiel, confusion in his eyes. “I need some more context.”

Castiel regained his breathing, before speaking. “You’re a dumbass if you believe anything Crowley says over your own girlfriend, first off. Second, I’m one of her best friends that I’ve known for a long time who happens to be dating your brother.” Castiel pulled himself up, dusting off the dirt from his knees.

“So she’s not…”

“Nope. Hell, I found out about you today because Abby is bad about telling me, uh, new additions to her life.”

“…oh….”

Sam shook his head, rolling his eyeshadow covered eyes. “Jesus Christ Dean, you got in a fight with her because you thought she was cheating on you with my man?” Sam narrowed his eyes at his older brother and sighed quietly as Dean slowly nodded.

“I think I should go apologize to her…” Dean sighed quietly, guilt settling in his stomach.

“You think?” Castiel hissed, but went quiet when Dean stabbed him with a sharp glare. Dean jogged to his girlfriend’s room, why, he didn’t know, but he just felt a need to be there as fast as he can.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Dean opened the cracked door to see Abaddon sleeping and Candy facing the door. Candy let out a small growl, moving closer to his sleeping master. Dean rolled his eyes, and let out a sigh.

“Abby?” No response.

“Abby, I’m sorry. I was a complete and total dick to you. I honestly don’t know I believed Crowley when he told me that you were supposedly cheating on me. You knew about those girls I’ve been with, and how they ended,” Dean closed his eyes before letting out a quiet sigh “the thought…of you cheating on me just terrified me. I adored you from the day I met you…in every single way possible.”

“The phrase gets tossed around so much, I know it’d be hard to take that seriously. I do. But I loved you and every single thing about you. Even what you consider flaws,” Dean mumbled, wondering if she could even hear him. Probably not. He took a deep breath before continuing on “I absolutely adore those too. I love you, Abby. I love your excitement and passion for knowledge, I love the way you laugh with a small hiccup in between, and when you laugh so hard, it just becomes a series of hiccups,” Dean let out a small chuckle “I love your smile, and you hate it because it’s ‘awkward’, when it’s absolutely adorable. And your love for animals…oh my god, your love for animals is the cutest thing ever. I love it when every time we go to animal shelters, your eyes light up every time we see the ferrets and the mice..I will never understand your love for those kinds of animals, but I love how happy they make you.” Dean rambled, and he stroked his sleeping girlfriend’s face.

“If you wanna break up with me, I completely understand. Please just know this…I love you so much. I’m sorry for the bullshit I put you through.”

Abaddon shifts over as she opens her eyes, a small smile on her face.. “Thank you for your apology Dean…there is something I do have to tell you, though.” Abaddon mumbled and scoot over so Dean could curl up right beside her. Dean accepted the invitation for cuddles and laid down beside her.

“If you’re a dude, I’ll learn to accept it. I’ll love you for who you are and not for your dick and pussy.”

“Dean, baby, calm down. Let me tell you what it is, okay?” Abaddon murmured quietly in his ear,stroking his cheek with her index finger. Dean nodded, staying quiet after that.

“I’m asexual, Dean.”

Dean furrowed his brows, and pursed his lips nervously.. “Uh..can you explain a little more? I mean, I’m not saying I don’t support you, I just…need to know a little more.”

“It just simply means I don’t experience sexual attraction to people, that’s all. It’s different for others.”

Dean nodded slowly, taking the words in. “Oh okay. So you just simply feel romantic attraction towards a person?”

Abaddon nodded slowly, her smile growing much wider. She felt so relieved knowing how accepting he was. “Yes, and to be specific, I’m asexual biromantic.”

“Ohh. So you have romantic attractions to men and women, but you don’t feel a need for sex?”

“Pretty much, yeah.”

Dean wrapped his arms around her, running his fingers through her red hair. “This is much better than the thought of you cheating on me.”

Abaddon nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck, letting out a content sigh. “Do you think we should go down there to say everything’s okay?”

“Nah,” Dean murmured, kissing her forehead “I wanna lay here and sleep right beside you.”

“Ooh, baby talk dirty to me,” she teased, kissing the tip of Dean’s nose.

“Dork,” Dean mumbled, smiling in her hair as he closed his eyes, feeling Abaddon falling asleep with him.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

“He did…what?” Sam snarled, his jaw clenched tightly.

“Crowley tried to break up Abby and your brother. He knows me and her are friends, and he tried to say Dean was cheating on Abby with Jo and Meg.” Castiel knew how protective Sam was of Abaddon and knew he was especially protective of Dean.

Sam pursed his painted lips, and flipped his realistic black wig away from his face. His hands moved to his earrings, and took each one out. He unhooked the pearl necklace and slid his rings off, as well as his bracelets.

“Sam?” Cas quirked an eyebrow up, watching his boyfriend hand him the jewelry. “What are you doing?”

“Babe, you know how much I hate Crowley, right?” Castiel nodded slowly, afraid to anger his boyfriend.

“Yeah, I’m gonna have… ‘a word’ with Crowley. I’ll be back in two hours or more. I’ll bring some food back.” Sam kissed Castiel’s cheek, walking out to the door and out of the house.

There’s no point in going after Sam now, it will only end horrible for him and everyone else.


End file.
